Mason Dimalanta
Mason Hanamizu Dimalanta is the 11 3/4-year-old son of Matthew Dimalanta and Yin Bean in Gamewizard and Numbuh 6.13's universe. He is Numbuh 2.31 and Soda Supplier of Sector V, and Supplier of the New Raccoon Pirates. He has poisonbending powers like his dad and twin sister, Haruka. His Negative is Nosam Atnalamid, a waterbender in love with Lorac. Nextgen Series Viridi Saga Mason and many other operatives went to their first day of Arctic Training together in First Day. Mason was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, saying that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in the Moonbase closet. Both he and Haruka are mentioned in "But Daaaad!". In the one-shot "Kiss", Mason was upset over some girls making fun of the fact he can't swim, and was upset he wouldn't be able to find a girlfriend, and thought he was a bad kisser. Sheila Frantic cheered him up by practice-kissing him in the Moonbase closet. They were caught by Dillon York, who got it all over the KNN News. Mason was upset, but Sheila cheered him up once again. In the one-shot "Beach", he and Sheila were playing pirate on a rocky shore, but Mason was still thinking about that kiss they had in the closet, but Sheila kept trying to get him to go with the flow. He finally cheered up and the two found a conch shell necklace and showed it to their parents. Marine said it was supposed to give you good luck when you swim, so Sheila gave it to Mason with her love. In the one-shot "Smile", Mason was depressed over the troubles of life until Sheila taught him how to be happy and smile. In the one-shot "Teach Me!", he was being pestered by Haruka to teach her how to poisonbend really well, and he finally caved in when she hinted that he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic. In the one-shot "Banana", Sheila offered Mason a banana, to which he replied he wasn't a monkey. Sheila then joked about how humans were moderately evolved apes, and therefore liked bananas. Mason just smiled and ate it. In the one-shot "Australia Day!", Mason was sat on and bugged by Sheila, celebrating Australia Day. He made a cameo in "Something Better", coming to eat lunch in the Moonbase with Sheila and Dillon, meeting with Leanne Grayson before he and Sheila raced to get some Purple Flurp. Mason and many others worked to set up Mika's birthday party in "Happy 33". In "Calm, Cool, and Collected", Mason and Sheila decided to have another Purple Flurp burp-off in the park, which distracted Sunni Chariton from her reading. Sunny kicked their soda cans away and threatened to turn the two into dung beetles if they didn't leave. In "You Have Strings", Mason and Dillon were walking downtown as the latter started picking strings off Mason's shirt, strings which came from towels that were mixed in with laundry. Mason annoyedly told Dillon to quit, but Dillon first put a pink string back, shaped like an M. Mason, along with many others, were sent back to the old Sector V's time in Operation DUSK. In The Son of Evil, Mason accompanied Sector V to the Canyon of Miracles to help Cheren stop Nerehc. In the one-shot "Swimming", while everyone else was having fun at Sector J, Sheila taught Mason how to swim, during which Mason was mostly lost in daydreams because of swimming with Sheila. He and Sheila were the star protagonists of Mason and the Minish Door, where they find a mysterious door that shrinks them down to the size of ants. As they venture through Mason's giant-sized house to try and grab somebody's attention, Mason is serious about trying to get back to normal while Sheila is enjoying the experience and having fun. When the two are flushed down into the sewers by Francis, Sheila nearly drowns in the river of sewage, but Mason dives down and saves her life. When Sheila screams about how exciting that was, Mason finally loses his temper and yells about how annoying she is, causing Sheila to burst into tears. Mason apologized and the two made up as they made their way across the Sewer Adventure, where they battled the Almighty Poo. They made their way out of the sewer, going to sleep inside Haruka's dollhouse.The next morning, they are discovered by Mika Chariton, who carries them downstairs to the others. However, Mika trips and sends Mason flying into his father's cereal bowl, and ends up eaten by his father as a result. Thanks to Mika's guidance, he used poisonbending to make his father puke, and Mika restored him to normal size. Mason then went upstairs to take a bath, eagerly awaiting his next adventure with Sheila. In Anthony Ant, when many operatives were gathered around the Minish Door, Mason stopped Sheila from entering it again. In Mason's Playdate, Mason was shrunken down by his mother because she wanted to bond with him again, the same way Ava and Vweeb do. Mason was angered and refused to do so, but after Sheila convinced him otherwise, the two spent the day together and had a great time. The following day, when Mason was out playing with Sheila; still shrunken, the wind blows him away, and he is captured by Carol Masterson, who thinks Mason's a Minish. She brings him in her mansion and forces him to play with her. Sheila and Haruka infiltrate the mansion to save him, but Carol discovers their disguise. However, Sheila kicks Carol against the wall and threatens the rich girl if she tries to kidnap Mason, so she lets them go. Feeling bad, Mason decides to speak with Carol in private, as she explains she never had any other friends. The two make amends as Carol apologizes, and they all become friends. Mason is then brought home, where Vweeb unshrinks him. In Operation: SCARY, Mason dressed as a tiger for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, Mason turned into a real tiger. They were captured up on Nightmare Land, but escaped thanks to Sector W's help. In Code: XANA, he and Sheila got drunk over Purple Flurp, too busy to play with Dillon. In Viridi's Last Stand, Mason participated in the War on Flora. He used Purple Flurp to temporarily weaken Viridi. Big Mom Saga In Operation: RECLAIM, Mason, Sheila, Lee Andrew, and Leanne go to the Candy Museum in Washington to see the Sundae Afternoon lollipop mural. It is taken by Nickel Joe and his henchmen, much to Sheila's protests. In Down in the Negaverse, Mason met his Negative, Nosam on Meet Your Match Day. They recounted the times they were shrunken while Nosam expressed his love for Lorac, and Mason hints his love for Sheila. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector V is given the task of escorting Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., and afterwards helping Nebula prepare for the party. After Tachyon's election to Chancellor (then Emperor), they were taking Nebula to Moonbase until they were captured in an anti-gravity bubble by Vendra. When the team is later captured in the Sargasso Region, Mason battles and defeats Daddy Masterson, then learns that he is the father of Carol. Daddy is happy that Mason became Carol's friend and lets him escape, for now. When Sheila wanders away on the Kreeli Comet, Mason and Chris looked for her, only to be captured by Neftin Prog and taken to Zordoom. During the Invasion of Coruscant, Mason fights Daddy again, and beats him just as easy, afterwards having tea with him. In You Owe Me, Mason gets in line at the game store to buy a new game he's been saving money for, until Aurora called him to help the decommissioners capture a renegade operative. He arrives to help Francis and Zach battle Alexei Abramovici, but the teen overpowers him and breaks Mason's piggybank, making him lose his near-200 dollars. Alexei gets away as Mason depressedly walks downtown, running into Carol Masterson. After explaining his story, Carol loans him $200 to buy his game and console, but notes that he owes her. Mason promises to pay her back as he goes to buy Legend of the Firstborn. .]]In The Great Candied Adventure, Mason and friends disband from the KND and become the Raccoon Pirates in order to stop the Big Mom Pirates. During the battle against Arthur Glacé on Mountain of Flavors, Haruka fell in some water unable to swim, so Mason had to rescue her. When he learned she ate a Devil Fruit and lost her swimming ability, she admitted she would be embarrassed if he found out, since Mason was previously unable to swim, but Mason assured her he wants to help her when she needs it. When the Raccoon Crew was bested by the Big Mom Pirate officers, while Mason left on the KND transport vessel with the others, he returned to the Sunny via escape pod because he couldn't bear to leave Sheila alone. The duo later eats the scattered crumbs from the Rainbow Lolli and go into Trickster Mode, flying all over the world before landing in the Spinach Armada. The armada agrees to help them defeat the Big Moms and sail them to Asparagus Sea where Sheila defeats and catches the Great White Asparagus. They then sail to Bermuda Triangle where the path to Candied Island lies. All the other Raccoon Pirates finally return as they engage the ''Big Ma'am in battle, then sail to Candied Island. As they invade the island, Mason gets into battle with Fat Jack, and defeats him using Candy Powers as well as his energy-enhancing Flurp. By the time Sheila engages Big Mom in battle, Mason's kidneys become weak from the overdose of soda, so Haruka begins to heal him. Sheila and Big Mom later go into their Sugar Rush Modes as the fight concludes, with Big Mom having knocked Sheila to the ground. Mason yells a speech, saying how Sheila taught him to live life to the fullest and to always be happy, and reminds her she is freaking overpowered. Inspired, Sheila flies to the sun at light speed, charges gigantic Light Fists, and returns to lay the final blows on Big Mom and send her to the sun, making Mason speechless. They later go to the secret hideaway behind Big Mom's throne to find the Poneglyph that awakens Sheila as a Light. The adventure done, they return to Azultown for the afterparty, then head to Moonbase where Cheren reveals his knowledge of the Apocalypse. The friends are afraid at first, but thanks to Sheila's brave, excited spirit, they were inspired to do whatever they can to stop it from happening. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Mason accompanies his friends to Miracle City, where they end up captured by El Mal Verde, but rescued by Django de los Muertos before they decide to return home. The next day, they head to Dressrosa and get mixed in the ensuing battle, in which Mason battles Señor Pink. He is forced to battle in Pink's manipulated solid-liquid, but he defeats the officer by using Green Flurp and farting against Pink's face. After Cheren is rescued, they return to the Uno House and learn Nigel Uno was killed by the World Government. They later help take Sugar to Symphonia on Sector W7's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., and during the adventure, Mason and Dillon make fun of the music planet. After they leave, Mason and friends attack the Star Train and meet Team Gnik. The group escapes on Mobius Dick, who drops them on Peoples α, where they meet Professor Büe. After they return to Earth, they witness Dillon's argument with his shadow, in which Mario abandons him, so they have to go to Twilight Town to get him back. Mason is suddenly called by Carol, who reveals she's in their treehouse, and found out Dillon's father got arrested by the Government. The team meets Carol at the treehouse and sees she has redecorated, including putting a bunch of Carol merchandise in Mason's room, much to his embarrassment. In On The Way, Sheila drags Mason (and Fybi) on a series of quick adventures to Birka, Jellatonia, and other locations, wanting to get in as much adventuring as possible before the voyage ends. Mason concludes their "vacation" by bringing them to his room, where he goes to sleep, and invites Sheila into bed with him. Fybi smiles and leaves them to their peace. In Seven Lights: The Last, when Sheila battles Blackbeard, Mason gives her Sunny Flurp mixed with Everbubble Fizz, giving Sheila the power to move faster than light and defeat her opponent. He later helps Sheila and MaKayla in their battle with Dio Brando. Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Mason and Sheila vs. Almighty Poo. *Mason, Haruka, Lee, and Leanne vs. Vampires. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Mason, Haruka, and Sheila vs. Viridi (briefly). *Mason vs. Daddy Masterson (twice). *Zordoom Break-in. *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Raccoon Pirates vs. King Two-Tons-of-Candy. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Arthur Glacé. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Candy Bandits. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Huff N. Puff. *Raccoon Pirates vs. Big Mom Pirates. *Mason vs. Fat Jack. *Mason vs. Señor Pink. *Siege on Star Train. *Sheila Frantic vs. Blackbeard (assisted). *Mason, Sheila, and MaKayla vs. Dio Brando. Relationships Matthew Dimalanta Matt is Mason's father. He inherited his poisonbending. Yin Bean Yin is Mason's mom. The two used to be very close until Mason got bored of her. But after an incident where Yin decided to shrink Mason down, the two bonded really well again. Haruka Dimalanta Haruka is Mason's little, but older twin sister. The two fight a lot, but get along most of the time. She wanted Mason to help teach her poisonbending. Sheila Frantic Sheila is Mason's best friend. He has a secret crush and loves hanging out with her. He usually goes to her for cheering up. They seem to get drunk a lot off of Purple Flurp. Mason confessed his feelings for Sheila, but she didn't wish to be in a relationship, which he accepted. Dillon York Dillon is one of Mason's friends, even though he pranks Mason a lot. Carol Masterson When Mason was shrunken one time, Carol found him and forced him to be her pet, but the two shortly became friends after Carol apologized. When Mason was in need, and lost, roughly 200 dollars, Carol lent him some money, but now constantly reminds him that he owes her. To help him repay his debt, Carol joined Mason on the Candied Adventure, and makes Mason help her across dangerous areas. After a while, Carol feels guilty over how powerless she is, and she vows to learn a special skill so she may help Mason better when she joins the KND. Appearance Mason is a black-haired boy with dark gray eyes. He wears a black T-shirt with a flame design on front, and black pants, also with a flame design, only on his left pants leg. He also wears a black sleeveless jacket with a hoodie. When going swimming, he wears black swimshorts. Gallery Mason Dimalanta.jpg|Mason (first drawing) Mason.png|Teenage Mason Personality Most of the time, Mason sounds negative and depressed over something, but is usually happier when Sheila cheers him up. He has a secret crush on Sheila and loves to be with her. He wouldn't abandon Sheila even if everyone else has chosen to, and it was thanks to Sheila Mason found a better outlook on life. Mason loves to drink soda, mainlu Flurp, and Purple Flurp is the foundation of his and Sheila's friendship. Mason, unlike his sister, hates Gothic clothing, and instead chooses to wear clothes that seem to be somewhat like his dad's style. Basically, his color palette is the reverse of Haruka's, which are the colors of a peacock's, meaning that his color palette consisted of a phoenix's hues. Abilities Mason is a poisonbender like his father, and he is apparently very skilled at it, as Haruka wanted him to teach her how to poisonbend one time. Mason enhances his powers by drinking soda, namely Flurp, and depending on the sugar, calories, or level of fizziness, Mason's poisonbending will become a formidable force. This is especially so when he drinks Golden Flurp, which allows him to move at impossibly fast speeds with enhanced strength. His most notable skill is manipulating internal gases, such as stomach acid, and he's able to stir stomach acid enough to make a person barf. He was even able to do this when he was shrunken and eaten by his father, and was able to stir his dad's digestive acid to make him barf and set himself free. Just as well, Mason can channel his own gases from his stomach to his butt, enabling him to unleash powerful farts that can pushed away or knock out enemies. Thanks to Sheila's training, Mason learned how to swim, and can maneuver himself in water by drinking Flurp and farting a constant current to help him move faster. Mason is in charge of sodas and snacks for Sector V, so he knows when to stock up. Final Smash "I FEEL AMAZINGLY FOCUSED RIGHT NOOOOW!" Mason's Final Smash is Gold Psycho, in which he drinks the Gold Flurp and releases a constant fart beam from his rear, which can shoot powerful Gas Bombs. It also allows him to fly and run faster. Weaknesses When Mason drinks too much of his sodas, he will suffer a decrease in energy when the power wears off, and his kidneys will hurt also. He formerly had trouble with swimming, but moved past this. Stories He's Appeared *Prelude to Adventure (mentioned) *First Day (cameo) *Kiss *Date? (mentioned) *But Daaaad! (mentioned) *Beach *Smile *Teach Me! *Something Better *Calm, Cool, and Collected *Banana *Australia Day! *You Have Strings *Operation DUSK *The Son of Evil *Swimming *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Scorched Wings *Mason's Playdate *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA (cameo) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: RECLAIM *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *You Owe Me *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! Trivia *Mason is voiced by Zoe Slusar. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Poisonbenders Category:Dimalanta Family Category:Sector V Members Category:Asians Category:Twins Category:Bean Family